<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Безбожно ранний час by sige_vic, Zaholustie_2021 (Zaholustie2019)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380007">Безбожно ранний час</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic'>sige_vic</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2021'>Zaholustie_2021 (Zaholustie2019)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G-PG [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Gods - Neil Gaiman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Missing Scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ибис считает, что в такой безбожно ранний час звонить неприлично.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты G-PG [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Безбожно ранний час</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/320578">an ungodly hour</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon">xylodemon</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>для тех, кто не читал книгу: Ибис и Шакал — египетские боги Тот и Анубис, работающие в похоронном бюро в маленьком американском городке Каир.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Бакелитовый телефон на столе зазвонил — раз, другой. Он и так-то издавал не самые приятные звуки, но в такой безбожно ранний час, как выражались некоторые люди, это было просто отвратительно: разбивало тишину похоронного бюро, словно удары молотка по церковному колоколу. Ибис тихо вздохнул и потер глаза под стеклами очков. Слегка кренящиеся напольные часы в углу сообщили ему, что сейчас чуть больше четырех. Он потянулся было к трубке, но телефон умолк посреди четвертого звонка.</p><p>Тихое бормотание просочилось сквозь закрытую дверь кабинета, и по то взмывающим, то падающим интонациям угадывался сердитый, ворчливый голос. Ибис представил себе, как Шакал стоит в коридоре, перегнувшись из ванной к телефонной нише, ссутулив острые плечи, и его коричневая кожа кажется совсем черной на фоне выцветших полосатых обоев. Трубку он держит обеими руками, потому что всегда так делает.</p><p>Шакал ненавидел телефон. Ибис даже предположить не мог, кто им позвонил в такое время, но любопытство его недостаточно разыгралось, чтобы встать и спросить. Раньше или позже он все равно узнает, а пока у него была работа.</p><p>Ибис записывал биографии обычным, не стенографическим письмом, пользуясь при этом дорогой перьевой ручкой, которая была старше, чем большинство людей на земле. Его журнал для записей был переплетен в бордовую кожу с тонким золотым тиснением. Ибису нравились аккуратные, тонкие, как паутина, линии, которые оставляла ручка, и резкий скрип острого кончика пера по хорошей бумаге. До 1967 года он пользовался настоящим пером, пока банк не начал придираться к его чекам, а комментарии клиентов выходить за рамки вежливого интереса.</p><p>Дом скрипнул, привычно тихо и жалостливо, и Ибис, нахмурившись, уставился на почти пустую страницу перед ним. Писать о детях было сложнее всего, потому что сказать о них почти нечего. Ибис всегда хотел заполнить пустое пространство всем, что могло бы — и должно было бы — с ними произойти, но он работал только с правдой и фактами. Сжав переносицу, он коснулся ручкой бумаги. Дом снова скрипнул, в этот раз громче и определеннее, и Ибис поднял голову.</p><p>Шакал стоял в дверном проеме, все еще держась за ручку.</p><p>— Доброе утро, — сказал Ибис.</p><p>— Не торопись, — откликнулся Шакал, выглядывая в окно. Тяжелые парчовые занавески были раздвинуты, открывая чистое небо, которое пока даже не начало багроветь. — У нас есть еще час.</p><p>Ибис снова сверился с часами: судя по звуку, четверть пятого.</p><p>— Пожалуй.</p><p>— Почему ты не в постели?</p><p>— Не могу заснуть.</p><p>Шакал, кивнув, облокотился о дверной косяк. На нем была рабочая одежда: темный фартук поверх рубашки, на обоих рукавах которой темнели пятна крови. Ибису подумалось, что они в этом бизнесе и этом городишке уже значительно больше сотни лет. Горожане ничего не замечали, потому что Ибис и Шакал этого не хотели, но однажды — кто знает? Однажды Ибис может оказаться слишком слаб, чтобы отвести их любопытство и затуманить им головы.</p><p>— Кто звонил? — спросил Ибис, предпочтя переключиться на более безопасную тему.</p><p>— Среда.</p><p>— В самом деле? — Тот не объявлялся четыре или пять лет — а до этого почти тридцать. — И что же ему понадобилось?</p><p>— Его мальчишка влип в неприятности.</p><p>— Я думал, он в тюрьме.</p><p>Шакал слегка пожал плечами.</p><p>— Вышел уже — и, судя по всему, попал в переделку. Среда спросил, сможем ли мы на несколько дней его приютить.</p><p>Дом стоял непривычно тихим после того, как его покинули Сет и Гор, а Баст последнее время все чаще и чаще предпочитала быть кошкой.</p><p>— Ну, места-то у нас точно хватит, — сказал Ибис, откладывая ручку и журнал. — Надеюсь, он ничего не имеет против мертвецов.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>